Spanish Maiden
by Ascended Angel
Summary: Sequal to Italian Princess, Read that if you haven't. the Cullens and Bella are on their way to a new country to start fresh, but what happens when the dog starts looking for them. Disclaimer i own Nothing! Honest!
1. Spain

Spanish Maiden

Chapter 1: Spain

Bella's POV

I stood on the upper deck, letting my hair be blown by the salty air. Edward came up behind me saying "you look beautiful." He wrapped his arms around my waist, my back touching his front.

Edward was right, as usual; my hair was no longer dull , but shiny . My skin was as pale as Edward's and my eyes were a dark topaz, we vampires drank the blood of the fish, wasn't as filling as animals (or so Edward said), but it was all we had.

"Edward are you sure Jacob won't follow us to Spain?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder.

"There is not a chance that the mutt will find us. He thinks you are dead." Edward laughed at the small joke.

"I hope you are right, I would hate to see anything happen to you, or my new family." I said.

"I know I am right," Edward said as he nuzzled my hair.

I looked out at the sea and saw some land just under the horizon. "Land!" I shouted.

"España, a new start, for all of us." Edward said.

"Great it only took me about seventeen years to learn Italian, Spanish shouldn't be too hard." I said.

"El español no es una lengua difícil" Edward said, even when saying things i didn't understand his voice sounded wonderful.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Spanish is not a difficult language." He replied "you'll pick it up in no time."  
"Thank you for having so much faith in me." I said, standing on my tip toes and kissing him.

"Bella we have to get ready, come on!" Alice said pulling me form Edward's grasp.

"Help me!" I cried

"It is alright Bella; they aren't going to hurt you." Edward called; he was so going to die!

"Traitor!" I called back, he laughed.

Alice made me sit in front of a small mirror, while she put my hair half up and half down. Then Alice made me put on a green gown, were she gets these clothes I will never know.

"You look perfect!" Alice said putting her hands together.

"I look like you!" I said. I would never be able to make the "Alice look" work.

The whole family went on deck to see Spain in all its glory.

"España!" Emmett said. I had to cover my mouth to keep me from laughing at his Spanish accent.

About half an hour later we made port at Puerto Sherry, Edward said that we were heading to a place called Barcelona.

"Sounds wonderful" I said, I loved how the name sounded.

"It is very beautiful…, pero tan hermosa como usted" Edward said.

"And that means?" I asked, if he was constantly going to be talking in Spanish I would either have to learn the damn language or get a translator.

"Barcelona is very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He replied holding my hand as we walked off the boat.

Jacob's POV

I followed the sent of the bloodsuckers till I reached the sea, the words of the King still echoing in my head

!!!!!!!!!!!! Flashback!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Avenge her, Jacob, Avenge my daughter. Kill those people with no mercy whatsoever."

"I will, my king, I promise." I said turning to the queen. "My Queen do I have your blessings?"

"Wherever Isabella is I know she is happier than she ever was going to be with you Dog!" She replied "And it is Your Majesty to you." (**A/N Burn!)**

"Of course Your Majesty." I said, what did I do to her? She used to love me like a son.

!!!!!!!!!!!!! End Flashback !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was now talking to a ship owner. "Yes sir, I saw some people with very pale skin come this way in fact I know where they are going." He said

"Tell me old man! By order of the king you are to tell me anything and everything you know about them." I growled he was getting very annoying.

"They said that they where going to Spain by ways of ship, sir good day." He said tipping his hat as he walked away.

"Good day, old man!" I said through my teeth. I am going to Spain and I will kill the bloodsucker named Edward! I will make him wish that he had never drunken the blood of my beautiful Bella!

* * *

Filler chapter, and short, but i have been sick for a few days and this is all i could come up with Will Get Better I Promise! Review! 


	2. Allies

2 Warnings 1 ; SHORT CHAPTER 2: I changed the background of Rosalie a little bit. i don't want any hate mail because of this, it works for the story and i apologize if this upsets you

* * *

Chapter 2: Allies 

Jacob's POV

I hated being on a ship, I couldn't change into a werewolf with out getting noticed. Only a few more days and I will be face to face with the killer of my Bella. I would make his pain slow; it will start with him watching the deaths of his family.

Maybe the small one first then her mate, Then I would go for the pretty one; after I finished her off I would kill the big one. After that the older vampires, the female first then the male after that I would allow Edward to go free. I was deprived of living my life with the one I love, I will make him live out his entire existence all alone. Edward will never feel the relief of death; he alone will survive the attack.

I picked up the sent of other Werewolves nearby, "Could there be more werewolves? I would have smelt it as soon as he set foot on the boat." I thought as I looked around the ship finally I found a small group of men all but one was about my age, they all smelt of werewolf.

"Chow, Gentlemen." I said approaching the men.

"Chow" the biggest one replied. "Does the wolf howl at the moon?"

He was asking me if I was a werewolf. "Only if it is away from its pack." I replied, meaning yes.

"Then welcome brother, I am Samuel. This is Jared, Paul, Seth and Quil."

"Quil odd name for an Italian." I replied

"My Mother belonged to the barbarian tribes; she named me and left me with my father, an Italian." Quil replied. "What is your name stranger; you say you are one of us yet do not speak of your name."

"My name is Jacob Black; I am on a mission to destroy seven leeches. One of them feasted upon my bride and I wish to pay them back." I said.

"We will join you in your mission. For many years Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth and I have been searching for different Vampires. Separately at first and then over the years we found each other. Our search has led us to Spain as it has you. Together we will destroy those Leeches!" Samuel exclaimed quietly.

"Very Well." I replied. We were walking down when Quil took me aside and said "I want to know your story in due time, but I feel that I must tell you mine now."

I nodded

Quil's POV

I took a deep breathe and began. "When I was young Rome was a mighty Empire, not just the small kingdom that exists today. My Father was an upright Roman and would not call me by my real name. To him and everybody else in the Roman world I was Anthony. To my older half brother I was Quil Anthony, my brother was in love with this beautiful woman named Rosalie, but she was not in love with him.

Since my father was a high standing official Rosalie's parents forced her into a marriage with my brother. She step out in fount of a chariot and was presumed dead. A doctor came and took her away; I do not know his name. Somehow she became a leech; she found my brother and feasted upon his blood. Wouldn't have belived it if I had not seen it with my own eyes. The only thing that saved me was that some men heard noise and came looking, she fled as soon as she saw the torches.

When I became a werewolf I vowed that I would not allow myself to stop being a werewolf until she was dead by my hand. It has been nearly a hundred years since I last saw her."

"I am sorry about your brother, Quil. I understand how it feels to lose someone you care about. I promise that I will help you with your mission." Jacob said as we caught up with the others.

* * *

i want ten reviews before i update again. no hate mail 


	3. Will You?

Chapter : Will you?

"Bella, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I are going into town to get directions to Barcelona. Will you be alright with Alice, Rose and Esme?" Edward asked me as he and the guys got ready for the trip.

"Edward relax, Bella will be just fine with us. Trust me." Alice said bouncing up and down wanting to play dress up as soon as the guys left.

"Be careful Edward, I want you home in one piece." I said kissing him.

"Good bye Edward" Alice said as she pushed him out the door. "Come on Bella we have things to do!

"Why are you so pushy today Alice?" I asked as she escorted me to the vanity.

"I was supposed to keep it a secret, but I can't. Edward is going to ask you to marry him today!" Alice was practically bouncing off the walls.

"What!!!" I yelled jumping out of the chair! "What are we waiting for? Alice lets get going! I have to look perfect!" I sat back down and Alice quickly got to work. Every time Alice gave me a makeover I felt like a princess again.

About two hours and sixteen different dresses later I was finally ready. I was dressed in a dark blue dress. The dress itself was a long sleeved off the shoulder.

I twirled around allowing her to inspect my appearance. Alice smiled approving the outfit.

"I look good?" I asked looking at my reflection.

"You look amazing there is only one thing missing." Rosalie said as she opened a small box to reveal my tiara.

"Where did you get that?" I asked I thought that it had fallen off of me when Edward was running.

"It was stubbornly tangled in your hair when Edward changed you. We saved it for you." Alice said as she motioned for me to sit down so Esme could place my tiara on my head.

I turned around and looked in the mirror. What I saw was a perfect princess, not the clumsy girl I had been, but a real princess.

"Bella never forget were you come from, it might have not been the happiest world you lived in, but never forget it. Learn from your mistakes, and your father's. The mistakes of the parents tend to fall on the heads of their children. I should know" Esme said as she put the tiara on my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Let me tell you my story, Alice, Rose come here you haven't heard this before." Esme began.

"We both know your story." Alice said pointing to Rose.

"The one I told you and my real story are very much the same. It began when I was eight years old…

My father was very much in debt; he was a gambler and lost all of his money. To pay off the debt he had to sell me, my two sisters and my little brother into slavery. My brother Mark was sold to a general as his servant. I hope that he was able to see his dream to become a great military leader come true. My older sister, Lisa, was taken to a far country to become the concubine of some far off prince. My little sister, Alexandria, became the playmate of some rich woman's daughter.

I was sold to a man named Samuel Uley, at first I was his servant. When I was sixteen I became his Concubine, and then his wife. I hated that man so much; he stole my virtue and my entire future. I became pregnant by him at the age of twenty six for nine months I considered killing myself and the baby, but my motherly instincts kicked in and I had the child. She was a gorgeous baby girl, but Samuel went into a rage and killed our daughter before she was day old. I ran and threw myself off of a cliff and prayed for death. Carlisle found me and he says that he fell instantly in love with me so he changed me. I stayed with him and Edward because I had no where else to go. I did not want to love Carlisle because I was hurt so much by men. Over the years I grew to love him and now I adore him. Learn from your mistakes Bella and you will do well." Esme said

"Esme for a woman who has been though so much you are so sweet, and compassionate; you remind me of my mother." I said hugging her.

"I will take that as a complement, Bella, your mother is a wonderful woman." Esme said returning the hug.

Edward's POV

The guys and I were going in to a small town for two reasons one, we needed directions to Barcelona. Two I wanted to find a wedding present for my Bella. As Carlisle and Emmett asked for directions, Jasper and I made our way through the market place.

I sifted through the rubies, but found nothing worthy enough for my Bella. Then I did the same with the emeralds, sapphires and topaz stones, nothing was good enough. I then looked at the diamonds; I saw a beautiful diamond necklace. It would go perfectly against Bella's throat. Jasper saw a gold bracelet with an onyx stone so he bought that for Alice. After Carlisle and Emmett got directions they met up with us. Carlisle got Esme a sapphire hair clip while Emmett not to be out done by us bought Rosalie an emerald necklace.

When we made it to the hotel we were staying at I ran up to Bella's and mine room and then I saw her.

She was the most beautiful creature that ever existed. Her gown was silver with a black sash; on top of her head was a diamond tiara. "Why does that girl love me? What made me worthy enough?" I thought as I swept my princess into my arms and kissed her.

"Miss me?" She asked after we broke the kiss.

"Yes, I did. I see Alice and Rosalie tortured you with a makeover; you look amazing by the way." I said as I set her back down on her feet.

"Thank you love." Bella said in her sweet voice.

"But I think it is missing something." I said showing her the necklace. I got down on one knee, looked in her red eyes and asked "Isabella Marie Swan princess of Italy will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"Oh my Edward I would love to marry you." She said as I clasped the necklace around her slim neck. She turned around and stood on her tip toes and kissed me with more passion then I thought possible.

I tangled my fingers in her dark hair and kissed her even more, but the moment was ruined when Alice came barging in saying "If you ask me it is about time."

"Thank you for your insight." Bella said as she straightened out her dress.

"That necklace is gorgeous! Look what Jasper got for me!" Alice squealed showing Bella the gold and onyx bracelet.

"Is everything a completion with those boys?" Esme said as she walked in the open door.

"Yes." Alice replied.

"So how long will it take us to get to Barcelona?" I asked my fiancé.

* * *

So what do you think, Sorry it took so long. it will probably be a while before i update again. Writers Block Review please! 


	4. They

Yes i know it has been a while Happy new year by the way. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5:They

"_So how long will it take us to get to Barcelona?" I asked my fiancé. _

Bella's POV

"Well if we are quick a few days, but I see no reason to hurry." My love replied

"Edward you know that Carlisle wants to be in Barcelona as fast as possible, what if _they _found out about Bella before we told them?" Alice said warningly.

"Who is _they_?" I asked, as I got between the siblings who looked like they were going to get into a fight.

"Thank you Alice. Bella darling I didn't want you to worry, but _they _are the reason that we are going to Barcelona." Edward said. "Could you give us a moment alone please?"

As soon as everyone was gone I asked "What is the matter, who the hell is _they_?"

"Isabella you really shouldn't be talking like that, you are a princess for goodness sakes." Edward laughed lightly. "Okay, _they _called the Volturi."

"Volturi? Sounds a lot like Volterra." I replied remembering my mother's home town.

"That is where they used to live; you see the Roman Emperor Nero was a werewolf, he and his pack waged a secret war on all vampires. Now the leader of the Volturi, Aro, is no dumb man. He had his coven moved over to the town of Barcelona. They have been there ever since."

"Emperor Nero was a crazed man? He killed so many." I replied. It made no sense.

"Well yes, sometimes if a werewolf is not careful the beast can take over. Just think about that Jacob." Edward replied. I did not want to hear about Jacob right now.

"Get out please, Edward" I said calmly.

"Bells I didn't mean… I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know, its okay, I just need to think please." I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and smiled "I'm not going anywhere I promise." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him deeply.

After he left I sat on the bed while images of my past played in front of my eyes.

_When I was twelve I nearly fell down the stairs, by nearly I mean I fell down tw__o steps before Jacob caught me. I was trying to walk in my new high heels mother had given me and well it was not pretty. _

Jacob's POV

Samuel had decided that we would walk on foot till we made it to a safe place to transform. I have grown to see each of these men as my brothers.

"Jacob?" Quil asked as we walked northwards.

"Yes" I replied, Quil was defiantly the youngest of us mentally.

"Um have you ever stopped to consider if that Vampire you are after changed your Isabella?" Quil asked looking at the ground.

"No I haven't, I just can't believe that my Bella is a vampire. Even if it is not the truth, believing that she is dead is a lot easier for me. Until I know for sure, she is dead… you know Isabella and I were the best of friends when we were little. She was an accident waiting to happen if you get my meaning. She fell off horses, lost her balance in heels, one time she almost fell down the stairs. She was something, the perfect woman. You know we could have ended up together if that French prince hadn't "Killed" me, if she had never met that vampire. I wonder would it be better if I had never found her." I was talking to myself more than to anyone else.

"Your Isabella might have been the perfect princess, but my Esme was the perfect woman. She was beautiful, still is, but I can't love her. I must hate her for now she is with the ranks of the undead. I will kill her when I see her again." Samuel replied, he looked like he was not used to talking like this.

"Is this is what it means to be a werewolf? To lose the one you love to a vampire?" I asked.

"I guess when you are a werewolf love is forbidden." Quill added.

* * *

What do you think? i wanted to give the cullens a reason to go to Barcelona,. 


	5. Strong

Short Chapter, just lettting you know, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 6: Strong 

Bella's POV

"Bella can you please let me in?" Edward asked knowing full well that he could knock the door down if he wanted to. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Hearing it unlock he busted in to the room.

"You know you could have waited till I opened the door." I pointed out, my hands playing with the skirt of my dress.

"Look Bella I know you are nervous about meeting the Volturi, but everything will be okay. I would never let anything happen to you ever. You know that right?" Edward asked his hands finding mine.

"Yes, it is just that if they hurt you or they Kil…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"I promise nothing will hurt you, not Jacob, not the Volturi. No one will hurt you." He whispered.

"Hey love birds we need to get going." Alice said bouncing into the room. Edward let me go and nodded. Together we walked out of the room to face the unknown.

Paul's POV

Every day the smell of vampire gets stronger, at this rate we will meet the leeches in Barcelona. Am I ready to face my past? Is the one I am looking for among those leeches? The one called Jasper ruined my life; he stole my Sarah from me. She was changed into vampire. It was not until later that I learned about the vampire wars that occurred during Emperor Nero's time.

Sarah was a good girl who did not deserve the kind of end she received. I had to kill her with my bare hands because of what she was; he changed my Sarah into a leech. He was the reason she had to die.

I quickly wiped away a tear before anyone could see it. "You okay Paul?" Quill asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, the others might be okay with talking about their lives, but I was not. I had to be strong.

* * *

i have mainly been working on my own original story, i am debating if i should put it on fiction press. Review please! 


	6. What Can Go Wrong Does Go Wrong

Chapter 6: What can go wrong does go wrong.

Bella's POV

We had finally made it to Barcelona, and let me tell you I was nervous. "Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked

I looked up at him and said "you really should know Jasper." He smiled.

"Bella?" I heard an all too familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw the boy who had been my friend then turned into my enemy. "Jacob." I breathed taking a step back. I don't know why I was so afraid of him; maybe it was his entourage of werewolves backing him up. I felt Edward's arms go around my waist, and I felt safe.

"Bella I thought you were dead, I see that isn't the case. How could you?"

"Who are your friends?" Edward asked.

Esme walked towards one and asked "Samuel, is that really you?" The oldest werewolf nodded. Another looked like he wanted to tear Jasper to pieces.

"You will pay for what you did to Sarah!" he cried, he tried to shift forms, but he couldn't. "What in the world?" he cried. I don't know how, but I think I was keeping him from shifting.

Edward leaned down and whispered "Bella are you doing that?" I simply nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"I wanted you Bella, we could have had a life together, children, you could have become Queen. Why give it all up?" Jacob demanded.

"I gave it up for love Jake."

"I thought you loved me, you never said it, but I could sure feel it. I just don't understand." He replied.

I looked over at Jasper and smiled he was keeping every thing calm. "Jake believe me, I wanted to love you and I succeeded for a time. But that night changed every thing, losing you almost killed me. In the memory of our friendship just leave, I don't want to fight you." I said

"Too late Princess Isabella, the fight has already begun." He lunged at me, probably attempting to shift; before I could react Edward had Jacob on the ground.

"Edward please don't kill him." I cried. He gave me a "are you crazy?" look. I looked around, I saw good people, vampire and werewolf, about to fight to the death for reasons I didn't understand. Esme and Carlisle faced the one called Samuel, Jasper and Alice were about to fight the one who tried to attack earlier, and Rosalie and Emmett were going to kill a werewolf who still looked like a child. Several other werewolves stood on the outskirts of the fight, as if waiting to join in if a wolf needed help. "This is stupid, very very stupid." I said bluntly.

"Very nice Miss Isabella Swan." A cruel voice said form behind me. I turned around and saw a young girl, a vampire with red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Bella don't go near her." Edward warned. I quickly took a few steps back, till I was next to Edward and Jacob.

"Jane what do you want?" Carlisle asked

"Nothing, except a visit with Princess Isabella Swan, you should have come sooner, Aro is not pleased."

"Aro leader of the Volturi right?" I looked down at Edward who still had Jacob on the ground. He nodded.

"Come along Isabella, Aro wishes to meet you and you do not want to anger him." Jane said.

"What if I don't want to meet him?" I asked simply.

"Then he gave me permission to use my little gift." The girl smiled evilly. She looked at me with such intensity I expected to burst into flames, right then and there, but nothing happened.

"Bella come here this instant!" a very flustered Jane yelled.

"Go to hell Bitch!" I yelled back. Suddenly everybody with the exception of me and Jane were on the ground in pain. "Stop it!, Stop hurting them!" I cried.

"Come with me and I will." Jane said calmly. I walked over to Edward and planted a kiss on his cheek then went to Jane. "Good choice, come along." I had no choice, but to follow, I only looked back to make sure every one was okay.

Edward's POV

"Go to Hell Bitch!" Bella screamed. Wait did my Bella just say that? The mutt seemed as surprised as I was. Then I felt the pain, damn Jane and her power to hell. Bella please me strong, don't go with her!

I could hear the thoughts of pretty much everybody well with the exception of the most important person…. My Bella. I felt her soft lips on my cheek the she was gone, the pain stopped… Bella!

* * *

So what do you think, i couldn't figure out any transition from last chapter to this so i hope this is good. 


	7. Scarlet Dress

Chapter 7: Scarlet Dress

Bella's POV

I followed Jane to a huge castle; I stared at it in awe. "Like it? It belonged to Philip II, before…, well you probably know already." Jane said in an almost musical voice.

She led me to a huge ball room, she sighed deeply "During that time, huge parties were thrown here… this is the very place King Phillip himself was…" she paused for a moment. "Let's just say he met his untimely end by the hands, well teeth of my master Caius."

"Wait a minute, your master? I thought Aro was the leader." I interrupted

"Don't interrupt dear it is terribly rude, didn't your Edward ever tell you about dear Aro's brothers? They rule the Volturi together, Aro, Caius, and Marcus do, but Aro is the main figure head. He is the one who is so intrigued by you." She said as a side note.

"How did he find out about me?" I asked, greatly confused.

"Dear Bella, every so often we send out spies to check on all of the vampires in the country, and Felix just so happened to see you with our dear friends the Cullens, as soon as he found out all he needed about you he raced back here and told us everything. Congratulations on the engagement by the way." Jane said as a vampire with translucent looking white skin and dark hair came in to the room. He wore black robes that made his red eyes stand out dramatically. I wished with all of my dead heart that I had Edward's protective arms around my waist. Felix will die for this!

Edward's POV

I got up from the ground, shoving past Jacob "HEY" he yelled "WE ARE NOT FINISHED HERE!"

I turned to him and said in a surprisingly calm voice "As much as I would love to kick your sorry little carcass back to Italy right now, I have more important things to worry about, mainly Bella. I wouldn't expect a dog to understand the seriouness of this situation." My voice got louder as I spoke. "The voultri have her, THE VOULTRI, THEY COULD KILL HER, VAMPIRE OR NOT DO YOU WANT THAT FOR HER?" I asked.

"Would be better than having to see her like this." Jacob replied quietly.

"YOU STUPID MONGRAL, SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF TO GET OUT OF THAT MARRAGE WITH YOU. YOU ARE TO REASON THAT SHE IS A VAMPIRE. NOW GET LOST, I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER." I don't know if it was my yelling or Jasper's emotion control, but Jacob and the other mutts left. All of them thinking _"This is not over… not by a long shot." _

I turned to Alice "Is she still in Barcelona?"

Her eyes went blank for a moment then she nodded. "They have no intention of leaving there hide out. By the way Felix is extremely good at hiding his thoughts, Aro probably taught him."

I gave a low growl "Careful Edward, you don't want to lose your head." Carlisle warned. He was right; of course, every time I lost it bad things would start to happen.

Bella's POV

The robed vampire waked towards me with a smile. "Princess Isabella Swan, please forgive me for not bowing, but we a equals are we not?" he asked.

"If I was your equal why did you force me to come here?" I asked, using the diplomatic voice my mother had always used when dealing with diplomats.

"Yes, terribly sorry, my dear. I did not realize that you and your family were actually coming here. Jane tells me that you have an extraordinary gift, something to do with werewolves I believe." Aro said, his voice not changing from happy.

"I do not see the need to answer any of your questions until I am safely with my family again." I replied. I remembered the necklace that my mother gave me, the one that still hung around my neck, Courage Bella courage.

"I would be overjoyed to see Carlisle again. He does not visit often, but till all of my questions are answered you will not be permitted to see them."

"So I am a prisoner here." It was not a question.

"Not a prisoner, but an honored guest…"

"Who may not come and go as she pleases" I finished for him.

"Jane will show you to your Bedchamber, you will find all that you need there." Aro said ignoring me.

I reluctantly followed Jane through more corridors until we came to my cell, excuse me room. "Here you are; Felix's room is right next to yours should you get lost."

"Good he will die first." I thought to myself.

The room was big… ridiculously so. It had a four post canopy bed, a closet filled with clothes, I saw a vanity and mirror. The room reminded me of Alice so much. In order to keep my mind busy and to see if I had picked up any fashion knowledge from my sisters I went to the closet and looked at the dresses. I ended up picking out a scarlet dress with a black ribbon criss crossing in the front part of the bodice. I dresses then sat at the vanity and brushed my hair for a minute until I put my head in my hands and dry sobbed. How was I going to get out of this one?

* * *

What do you think? Review! Bella's dress is on my pro. 


	8. It Couldn't Be

Chapter 8: It Couldn't Be 

Edward's POV 

I banged on the castle gate, demanding entrance. Felix answered "Now, now" he said "Master does not want Isabella to see you at the moment, I will be happy to let you know when he will allow it." That is what he said what he thought was _"I know you can hear me, get lost!" _

I nearly lost it when Alice put her hand on my shoulder _"Edward I know where she is going to be, let's go." _I nodded. We walked away, and then Alice shared her vision with me.

Bella's POV 

The thirst was almost getting to the unbearable stage; I hadn't hunted in so long. I found Aro and told him "I will be out in the forest near the castle, I need to hunt, and I refuse to drink from humans." 

He looked at me then said "Be back in two hours, or I will send Jane to find you. Understand?" 

"Perfectly." I replied then made my way to the forest. One thing that sucks about being a female vampire is hunting in a dress. I would never wear a man's clothing because of the inappropriateness of it. So I want hunting in the scarlet dress. I crept around the forest till I saw a herd of deer, I crouched low waiting to pounce…. 

After I had my fill I saw that I had at least another hour let so I just walked around the forest until I came across a small meadow, it contained exactly what I wanted. 

There Edward was sitting against a fallen tree, he skin glittering slightly in the weak sunlight; he turned his head to look at me and smiled "Took you long enough." 

"Edward!" I ran to him loving how his arms felt around me. 

"Are you alright love? Did he hurt you?" He asked his eyes searching mine. 

"I'm fine, no he did not." I said putting my head on his shoulder. We did not talk for a while. 

"You need to get back Jane is going to be looking for you soon. I love you, and remember Correggio" 

I smiled and said "Same to you." Then I kissed him, and all too soon I had to say goodbye. 

I ran back to the castle and found my room; I wasn't one to get lost. Then I fell on the useless bed and dry sobbed for an hour. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I called 

Jane entered, he black robes flowing. "Aro requests your presence in the ball room, imedently." She turned to leave "and Isabella it would not be a wise thing to keep the master waiting." 

I got up and brushed out my hair quickly, I might be a prisoner, but I would look nothing short of a princess. When I made it to the ball room I found Aro talking with two male vampires "I really don't know what to do with her, she is as stubborn as Carlisle's boy…" 

I cleared my throat to get his attention, when he turned to me I said "You said you wanted to see me." 

He smiled "Ah yes, my dear, I just have someone here I want you to see. You, I believe would call him an old friend." 

I heard a roar outside of the room, no it couldn't be. 

* * *

Sorry about the cliffy, i just couldn't resist, can you gess who it is? Winner getsa virtural cookie!


	9. Show

Chapter 9: Show 

Bella's POV 

A tall russet wolf like beast was dragged in with chains on its paws, around its middle and around its neck. It was fighting the six vampires that had a hold of it to no avail. When it got with in ten feet of me, the beast shifted into a man. "Jacob!" I whispered. All over Jacob's face there were half healed gashes, and his chest was covered in raised pink scars. 

He looked up at me and as if he was unsure of who I was he asked "Isabella?" I nodded. 

I wanted to run to him, but I was unsure of what would happen if I did. 

"Ah good you are acquainted with each other." Aro said in a cheerful voice. 

"You did this to him! You monster!" I cried at Aro. 

"No my dear he is the monster, have you forgotten that he is your enemy?" Aro asked 

"Our past is too strong for him to be my enemy, our futures to different to be friends." I replied, I could not look at Jacob, it was too painful. 

"My friends let us depart form here so these too can reacquaint with each other." All of the vampires glided off into the shadows. 

I walked to Jacob's kneeled form, "Jake what have they done to you?" I asked kneeling in front of him. 

"Not that bad, Isabella, been worse, can't think of any times at the…" he started to cough before he could finish his sentence; he spat blood on to the rock floor. 

"Jacob, I am so sorry, werewolf or not you did not deserve this; no one deserves this." I said quietly.

"The cuts and bruises will heal, but what you did to my heart will remain forever." Jacob replied solemnly. 

"Okay I guess I deserved that. How did they find you, why did they do this to you?" I asked 

"We were ambushed by many vampires, I was the only one taken, the others were left wounded, if not dead. They want to get to you, Isabella; they want you to tell them everything about our country. Please don't commit that type of treason." 

I couldn't help myself, seeing him hurt like that overpowered my vampire side I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. 

"Wait how can you do that? I thought vampires could not control there thirst." Jacob said in surprise. 

"My vampire side is overpowered by my worry, and fear. How come you are not dead? The Volturi are human drinkers, and your blood is pouring out of your body, why haven't they killed you?" I asked 

"I am a werewolf my blood disgusts them, but it does not stop them from…." He started to cough again. Once he had it under control he looked me in the eyes and said "We are really messed up aren't we, you're a vampire and I am a werewolf." 

"And we are both prisoners, they have not touch me yet, but I fear they will." I said looking away. 

"They wouldn't dare, your leech would kill them if they laid a hand on you. I would kill them if thy laid a hand on you." He replied. 

"You don't hate me?" I asked afraid of the answer. 

"Bella, Bella, Bella I hate what you have become, but I can never hate you." Jacob said. 

"Likewise my friend." I replied 

"Why would you hate me what have I become" Jacob asked, he still didn't get it. 

"It is not that you are a werewolf, it is that you have allowed your wolf part to take control." I replied. 

"I know, but really can you blame me? I lost you, this is all my fault." Jacob said with tears in his eyes. 

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself" I replied making him look at me. 

"I believe you have gotten to know one another, now Isabella kindly step away from the wolf." Aro replied the cheerfulness in his voice was gone. 

Jacob looked at me and said "Do it, I'll be okay." I did as instructed. 

Jane walked into the room and stood by Aro, "May I please use my power now?" she asked in an almost whining tone. 

"Not just yet my pet, Isabella will you please tell us your story?" He asked 

"No, I will not." I replied standing as tall as I could. 

"Very well then." Aro clapped his hands together and a dozen vampire guards stepped out of the shadows. "Please escort these two to the cell, chain them both. Make sure you use vampire proof chains for the girl." 

Then they advanced on me, I kicked, I bit, I screamed, but they still got me under their control. They took me and Jacob to a deserted end of the castle. They pushed me against the wall and wrapped a long chain around my body; my feet were not touching the floor. Jacob was chained by the neck, hands, feet, and middle.

A young vampire girl, came in and smiled "You must be Isabella, well I have something I must show you." She went up to Jacob and simply touched his chest, he screamed in pain, when she removed her hand I saw a gash with blood poring out of it. The girl laughed evilly "And that my dear is only the beginning." Then she approached me. 


	10. Cutting Off His Wings

* * *

Chapter 10: Cuting Off His Wings 

Edward's POV 

"_Edward! I LOST SIGHT OF BELLA'S FURTURE!" _Alice screamed in my mind. 

"What? How do you lose sight of someone's future?" I demanded of her. 

"Well there are two options, Bella has come into contact with a werewolf or Bella is…" Alice trailed off. 

"Dead." I finished for her, she nodded. For once I prayed that a wolf was involved somehow, I hoped that Bella was not dead!

Bella's POV 

The vampire approached me and laid her hand on my cheek, I felt like my face was being cut with a flaming sword. I screamed a blood curdling scream. 

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING HER!" Jacob cried, fighting against his bonds. 

The girl removed her hand; I could feel the venom dripping out of the open wound. She smiled at me and said "That my dear is a small amount of my power." 

"What kind of monster are you?" I asked ignoring the pain.

"I believe you know my sister Jane, I am Alexandria. Jane's fraternal twin sister to be exact, but believe me my dear I am ten times worse then Jane. First off my power works on you, second off I do not just give the allusion of pain, I create it. Ha" She laughed lightly. "And I leave a wound. You see your friend here has already faced me."

"And you will do the same to me." it was not a question 

"Exactly, you know Isabella you are smarter than you look." She smiled then took leave of the room. 

"Bella are you okay?" Jacob asked me, that boy could be so dense sometimes. 

"No, Jake, I'm scared so scared. Not for myself, but for…" 

"Edward and your family." He finished for me. 

"And for you." I added. 

"Bella, I am a two hundred plus pound werewolf not much can phase me." he said almost laughing. 

"But she can, Jake, you are not invincible. I am supposed to be, but she can get to both of us. I am really scared." I said wishing with all my might that I could cry. 

"I know, I am too." Jake admitted. I looked at him, he looked tired. 

"Get some sleep Jake you are going to need it." I said. "Dream of a good place for me, okay?" I asked 

"Okay." He said then he closed his eyes and was out. 

Edward's POV

I would not leave the gate of the castle, they were going to let me in and see Bella or I was going to kill them. Suddenly I heard a scream come from deep with in the castle. It was Bella. I hit on the gate door very hard, and when Felix came to the gate I pushed past him. "I want to speak with Aro now!" I exclaimed. 

I didn't wait for him to answer, I moved through the corridors till I found him, I grabbed him by the neck and demanded "What the hell did you do to her?" 

Aro gave me a smile and said "Ah Edward so nice to see you where is your father?" 

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, where is Bella?" I snarled. 

"Sorry, Edward, she is slightly busy at the moment, but I will see what I can do. If you will release me." I let go of Aro's neck. He and I walked to the ball room. 

"Stay here." He commanded, I tried to read his thoughts, but all I got was a brick wall. I really hated that he could block his thoughts from me so easily. I stood up with my arms crossed. 

Bella's POV 

Not long after Jacob fell asleep, Aro decided to grace us with his presence. "What do you want you demon from hell?" I spat. 

"Still as fiery as ever I see." Aro replied, one of these days I am going to knock his head off his shoulders. 

"I just wanted to let you know that we have a guest, I believe you are familiar with him. He is one of Carlisle's boys." 

"Edward." I whispered. 

"Exactly, Isabella you are very good at guessing. He wishes to speak with you, I will allow that, under one condition you will tell him to go away and never come back, and for good measure give back the necklace he gave you."

"Why would I do that?" I demanded

He smiled a wicked smile at me and said "You will or I will kill him." 

I closed my eyes and thought about it. Seeing Edward one last time over not ever seeing him again. Him dying because of this… because of me. "Fine" I said angrily "I'll do it, but I want see him leave the castle."

"Very well." A vampire guard came in and unchained me; I fell to the ground not bothering to land on my feet. Aro looked me over and clicked his tongue "Wouldn't want your dear Edward to suspect anything, first thing you do is to change." 

I was led back to my room and was dressed in a red and gold gown. Then Alexandria escorted me to the ball room. I opened the door to see my perfect angel; I only wished I didn't have to cut off his wings. 

* * *

Sad, i know, by the way i don't really see an ending in sight. Review! 


	11. AN

Sorry bout this, but I need to ask the readers something

Sorry bout this, but I need to ask the readers something. I can easily break this off into a sequel, or I could continue the story. What do you think?

Yours Truly 

Angel 


	12. Five Little Words

Chapter 11: Five Little Words

Edward's POV

I heard the door behind me open; I turned to see my Bella standing in the doorway. She looked exactly the same except for a scar on her right cheek. I ran vampire speed to her and enveloped her into a hug. Every thing felt right, but then again everything felt wrong.

"What is wrong Bella? Did they hurt you?" I asked, touching the scar on her face.

"Not as much as they could of, Edward we need to talk." She said pushing away from me.

She walked a ways away form me before she began. "I have realized that you are no good for me. From the time I first met you I was sucked into an adventure that I did not ask to be apart of. Do you think this is what I dreamed of? I have been taken away from my family and friends. Maybe it would have been better if you had just let me die. " She cried.

I ran to her and put my hands on her arms "Bella who is making you say that? Aro, Marcus, Jane, Bella you don't have to do this. I can save you."

She tore herself out of my grip and said "Edward, no one is making me say this, I don't love you, I realize know that I never did."

"Bella you can't mean that." I whispered.

She closed her eyes, pressed her lips together and almost forcefully said "And yet I do, Edward I don't love you." She pulled the necklace I had given her off and threw it on the floor. My world stopped spinning; with those five little words _Edward I don't love you._

Bella's POV

I closed my eyes trying to will up the courage to say the words that will save him, but at the same time hurt him. "And yet I do, Edward I don't love you." My dead heart was ripped out of my chest; it was all I could do to not to cry out in pain.

He looked at me with broken eyes then turned away "Keep the necklace; I have no need of it."

"Promise me one thing, don't do anything stupid." I said. He didn't answer, but just walked away. As soon as he was gone I fell to the ground and dry sobbed.**(A/N basically a swiched version of New Moon :))**

"And to think all of this could have been avoided if you would have just told me what I want to know." Aro said stepping from the shadows.

"I am not a traitor" I replied.

"You are truly a puzzle"

"And a puzzle I shall stay, you can take me back to the cell, touchier me all you want, but I will never tell you." I said through clenched teeth.

Edward's POV

I manage to get away from the castle before I lost it, I ran as far and as fast as I could from Barcelona. I didn't want to have to face my family again, to be the odd man out again. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't hear her say it. Who knew that five words could destroy me so completely?

Alice tried to stop me a few times, thinking don't go, but I ignored her till I was too far away. When I made it to the ocean, I saw a boat that is when I decided to go to a different country to make a new start.

Alice's POV

"MY BROTHER IS SO STUPID!" I said; I had seen the vision of Bella telling Edward she didn't love him. I could easily tell that this wasn't her fault; she was being forced to do so. Carlisle and Emmet have already gone after him, but they won't catch him before he can get to a ship.

I asked Esme, Rose and Jasper to go ahead and go meet them in the next town over. I needed to wait for her; Bella and I were going to go after Edward.

Okay i have decided to go with the sequal, so look out for Fixing Forced Mistakes :) Review!!


End file.
